You're Just a Dream
by SophiaDarkmoon
Summary: Bladimir/Blaine is still irrveocably in love with Kurtis, he thinks he will never be with his long lost love. when he attends McKinely high he meets Kurt who is none other then Kurtis, Kurt doesn't know he lived another life but knows he has seen Blaine before, can Blaine regain Kurt's love while the vamp. hunter Adam also Kurt friend comes between the 2 lovers?
1. Chapter 1: Bad Dreams

Summery Part 2

Bladimir A.K.A

Blaine is a 1000 year old vampire and has loved and lost. He had a Lover when he was human his name was Kurtis. Every one called him Kurt for short. He died the day Blaine was changed ... By Blaine's own hands. He now lives every day knowing he killed his one true love.

Kurtis A.K.A

Kurt is openly gay and happy at that. He has his dad, mom, and new baby sister rose. Life was grate... All was fine till he hit high school Kurt is bullies and treated badly ... At home, for as long as Kurt can remember, he is hunted by the dreams of some estranged man with no face just a name and the deep feeling of love..."Bladimir..."

Adam

Adam is Lima's Vampire hunter he has pride in his work but it was different now than it one's was... instead of vampire's being out cast. Some places they live and coincided with humans, Lima was one of those places... The only different was the vampire's where not able to let other know they were one, it was against the rules. Adams best friend was Kurt and he was head over heel in love with him.

...

Chapter 1 Bad Dreams.

I woke up with the warmth of my Dear Bladimir gone. I looked around the dark room and saw no one; I got up and I made my way through the room to the Bedroom door, it made a screeching sound as it opened. As I stepped out of the room into the dark corridor I slowly made my way down the hall when, I could hear the static sounds of music. I stopped abruptly as I came to a photo in the hallway it was a dark, old photo of me and a man the man's face too old and ruin to see, but that was the man that I'm looking for. Slowly I made my way down the hall again, I turned the corner and headed to the cellar. As I opened the door, I called out in a shaky voice.

"My Dear ... Are you down... Where are you, sweet heart?"

Nothing not a squeak or sound of any sort.

I closed the cellar door and slowly made my way down the hall again, when I saw the light flicker from the fire place in the study. I pushed the door open and looked in I could see the back of my lover's chair as the fire glow flickered and danced on to the walls. Not sure if he was in his chair, I called out once more.

"Bladimir...? Baby are you in here?"

Nothing, once again, but no reply came so I turned around and left the door open. As I walked in to the dark living room, The shutters slammed against the wall making me jump. I looked around while catching my breath there was no one, except for a rat running across the room. I felt tears fall from my eye's as worry sank in deep. I ran my hand across the back of the sofa as I made my way to the kitchen looking for my beloved.

"Bladimir! Please come out… I'm scared."

I cried out as I rounded the corner. Then I saw a dark figure in the kitchen, it was slumped over the counter. I looked on as I walked closer till I could see the blood on the floor from the moonlight shining in from the window. All I knew was when I saw the head of hair was those curls, those dark curls only could belong to my Bladimir. I cried out as I ran up to my beloved.

"Oh My God! Bladimir!"

I pulled him close to my chest crying as I turned him over to glance at his face…

(BEEP, BEEP, BEEP)

I shot out of bed in a cold sweat, looking around a tear made its way down my face. I slowly got out of bed and made my way over to my desk and sat down to right in my new journal. I grabbed it might thinking it might help.

Dear journal,

All my life... well as long as I can remember, I have been haunted by this estranged man in my dreams, he is beautiful but no face. I wish just once I could see his face to put my heart at ease. Every time the dream is a little different but the same I find the man face down somewhere in the old dark frightening house. Ones just ones he was standing looking away as his voice said my name and something that to this day frightened me.

"Kurtis… leave now!" He shouted.

I'll always remember how scared I  
was, that night when I was just turning 16. It still haunts me, he sounded mad, sad, and frightened. Well I must go today is the first day of my last year of hell.  
Xoxo  
K.E.H.

I shut my note book and looked around at my room and smiled when the cries of my sister filled the room. I stood up walking to my door stepping out before shouting.

"Good morning, Mom."

You could hair a good hearted giggle as she yelled back.

"Morning dear get ready and come down your father and I have something for you."

"Okay mom."

With that I walked back in to my room shutting the door and heading for my closet. Pulling open the doors I smiled at my new wardrobe pulling out the outfit I put together the night before. I headed for the bathroom, As I pushed the door open my mind wandered to my dreams to that breath taking figure that was Bladimir... Thinking about how his touch or kiss would feel on my skin, the blush I would get just from him holding me close. I turned the shower on and slowly stripped. As I stepped in to the warm spray of the shower I let myself cry over my dream man. After washing and cleaning every inch of my pale skin I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, water dripping off me on to the cold floor of my bathroom. I picked up my towel and started to dry my body. After I was dressed and dried I headed down the staircase leading to the entryway of my home. Smiling at the brightness the home possessed, unlike the home from my dreams. as I stood in the entryway I did not hear my father come in till he pick me up from behind and I screamed as he walk in to the living room where my mother and sister were sitting.

"Okay dad, put me down please."

My father chuckle as he places me down, I then turned around and hugged him before taking my seat. I looked around the room loving the feel and warmth it held, the fire mantel covered in photos of my family and I. As I sat there I remembered what mother said in the morning.

"What do you have for me?"

I asked with a smile. They looked at each other before dad handed me a box. I was told to open it so I did. I pulled out a set of keys, and looked at my dad with a raised eyebrow in confusion. My father laugh and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Well one is the keys to your new car, and the other is the key to the apartment above the shop. Son you just turned 18 and if you want you can stay there or just use it for dancing. I kind of set the guest room up with a dance bar and mirrors..."

He gave me a cheesy smile as my eyes started to water as the realization came to me. I stood up and hugged him.

"For now dad, I'm happy here with you, mom, and Rose. But… I will use it for the dance studio."

After hugging him again I turned and smiled at my mother. My eyes landed on the clock just above my mother's head and I was shocked by the time.

"Shit I have to go I'm going to be late."

They both gave me a kiss, I kissed them back and headed out the door after kissing my sister. I got to my car and smiled, the car did not shock me for I knew after it was done being fixed it was mine, it was a sleek black Navigator; as for the apartment that was news to me. It makes me happy to know I have a place to go to be alone now. Pulling in to the parking lot of the hell hole they all called school, I saw Adam and smiled as I waved to him and I parked my car. Stepping out of the car I locked the door behind me after grabbing my bag. I slowly walked up to Adam and gave him a hug he whistled before he spoke.

"Damn! Hummel, nice ride."

I rolled my eyes at him before pushing him away from me.

"Yeah… Yeah why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be at work or fucking some random guy?"

I raised an eyebrow at him as His face fell at my words. He looked down as he ran his hand through the hair at the back of his neck.

"I…um… I came to see you, I miss you Kurt… and I was thinking maybe you would like to get coffee after school?"

He looked back in to my eyes, his look was sad and pleading. I put my hand on his shoulder and used my other hand to move his face to the side and I kissed his cheek.

"I would love to go Adam."

"But…"

Adam said as he cut me off with the look of sadness still on his face.

"But, I have Glee after school and then I have dance after that, then home. I really am sorry."

He looked away. I could tell by the way he was breathing he was trying not to let it bother him. I've always know how Adam feels about me but he is my best friend and I don't want to damage our friendship. It felt like forever passed when he finely looked at me with a more then fake smile on his face.

"I understand maybe next time? Yeah!"

I nodded and hugged him before leaving to head inside. As I walked away he yelled at me.

"Be Safe there's new ones in town."

I smiled knowingly. He meant there was new blood suckers in town. God, Adam would think I'm nuts if he knew I found them breathtaking most the time. Plus they live forever and look the same forever, what more could a guy ask for then a sexy boyfriend who lives forever. I got to my first class right as the bell rang and saw the desk I used most times was empty. I walked over and took my seat. As I looked out the window, I did not notice the new kid walk in and sit next to me. When I finely turned around and saw his face, I saw the back of his head first and he just looked so familiar like I've seen him before. When he turned too looked at me his beautiful honey and amber colored eyes, they were so beautiful. We looked at each other for what felt like an hour which in reality was only barely a minute when he finely spoke.

"Hi…" He said this letting out a held breath. How long was he holding his breath?

"Hi…" I said this in a higher pitch than normal, along with letting out the breath I was holding, causing a blush to rise up my cheeks.

"Hey you're fine no worries… okay?"

He brushed his hand on mine before he smiled, I smiled back at him and nodded. We both looked to the front for the teacher was speaking. When she finely finished and handed us a project that was due in 4 weeks she let us break up and work together. I turned back to the boy and smiled.

"So um, my name is Kurtis you can call me-"

He didn't let me finish the sentence and interrupted by saying

"Kurt… I'm Blaine. It is an honor to meet you dear sir."

He spoke in such a formal yet intoxicating voice, as a blush rose on my face ones more at his manors and poise. He took my hand and kissed it. I looked away trying to hold back my smile.

"We…we should get back to work." We then worked to the end of class.

After that I made my way to lunch. As I sat alone for lunch I looked around to see if any of my so called friend were in eye sight, but nothing. As I looked back down at my plate I felt the bench move a bit under the weight of someone sitting. I looked over to see a brown haired girl and Blaine sitting down.

"Hi Kurt"

Blaine greeted me with a cheerful smile. I smiled back and went back to eating, when the girl started to talk to him.

"Now, Blaine you, sissy Tana, and I are going to go out tonight, because you know how you get. We don't want anyth- Hey what was that for?"

I giggled at them, Blaine kicked her under the table. Both of them were stunning… I looked around before I asked them.

"So um… are you guys you know the new… V-a-m-p's in town?"

They looked at each other then back at me Blaine looked scared and relieved all at ones, the girl on the other hand just nodded to answer me.

"Is that going to be a problem Kurt?"

I shook my head and smiled big. Biting my lip a little.

"No, not at all. I think you guys are the coolest thing ever, well apart from my mom she pretty cool."

They both laughed with me and smiled. The bell rang and we all left.

(Hours later)

As I walked down the hall after glee, someone pushed me into the boy's bathroom locking the door behind them. I stumbled and turned around to see Blaine, eyes red and worry written all over his face. He then pushed me against the bathroom stall. I was scared but the situation in a whole seemed so vaguely familiar. Next thing I knew, Blaine was kissing me, a sense of familiar love washed over me making me feel whole for the first time. Blaine pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Kurtis please listen and don't be scared… I… I'm leaving. You won't see me again for a long time, but I want you to know I have loved you for a thousand years."

Blaine was cut off by the yells of a voice I knew well, when the door slammed open and in came Adam, angry and fuming

"Wait for me my love."

And with that he was gone out the window. I looked down at the floor in shock as Adam raddled off question after question,

"Are you ok?"

"Did he hurt you?"

After a while I stopped listening and was thinking, as it all hit me like a ton of bricks, I could feel the presser building behind my eyes as I started to cry a whisper to myself.

"B…B…Bladimir?"


	2. Chapter 2: He's Here?

**Chapter 2: He's here?**

Blaine paced the floor of his new bedroom, looking around at the colors and calmness; he hated them, whenever he cried out in anger. He isn't happy, having a room painted in bright optimistic colors just makes him angry! His life isn't full of happiness… it used to be.

"Why is it always so fucking silent around here?" Blaine yells, even though there was no one in his bedroom, but what could he do, what would you do when you had nothing to live for? He all but asked questions that would not get an answer, when the voice's that hunted him spoke.

"Because you are always alone! You killed him! You are the reason it's so silent! You are a piece of shit!" the voice said inside his head

Blaine cried and grabbed his hair, pulling at it, feeling angry tears roll down his cheek, he grabbed a chair and threw it across the room. The voice's left his mind with the sound of shattering glass from where the chair landed. He slowly walked over to see the old photo and its frame on the floor, broken and cracked again. He fell to his knees as he picked it up and then memories filled his mind, looking at the picture of him smiling with the love of his life with his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

**(Flash back)**

The wind was blowing as the sound of rain hit the roof top and lightning flashed outside the window. The dark haired man sighed as he shuffled the papers on the desk in front of him; he looked up from his desk when the angelic voice filled his ears.

"Bladimir...? Blainey Boo... come on you know you can't resist me."

A tall thin pale white boy walked up behind the chair and put his arms around the man's neck from behind, the man sighed once more.

He turned his head and rubbed his nose into his lover's neck

"Kurt, baby I need to get this done or we are not going to make the market this weekend."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck and smiled before a pout replaced it.

"But you're always working. Work, work, work when is it going to be Kurtie time?"

Kurt huffed out a puff of air before he spoke again.

"I want, and I miss having you in bed with me, a boy can only wait for so long."

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes as he turned around and pulled the boy in to his lap, who giggled at the action but folded his legs and leaned forward meeting Blaine halfway for a kiss. As he pulled away he sighed and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck, inhaling the vanilla and jasmine scent that he loved so much and said

"You know Kurt one day I will be able to tell you no."

Kurt laughed as he pushed the man back and placed a sweat kiss on his lover's nose.

"Bladimir Devon Anderson the day that comes is the day you'll be the death of me."

Blaine chuckled and smiled before he kissed the boy once more and leaned in to whisper "I love you, but No hon."

Kurt gasped and went limp, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip to hold back his smile as he tried to act dead

"oh no my love is dead what have I done?" Blaine asked playing along, feeling the love he had for the pale boy expand in his heart.

"Mmmm maybe I could make love to you just one last time."

Blaine smiled and Kurt bit his lip a bit harder before he could not hold back so he giggled and got off the Blaine's lap.

"Blaine Anderson! If you think I'm that easy well... I am Affront..."

Kurt said this in a fake hurt tone before batted at Blaine's arm. He then turned to leave the study. Swaying his hips just right when he reached the door he turned back to speak as he gave Blaine a wink.

"now, if you will be so kind I am going to bed... don't forget to put out the fire place before bed, last time you forgot, you nearly burnt the place down and you ruined the photo of me and you ... you can't even see your loving face any more.. Well I love you. Please don't let the meeting run to late. Good night my love."

Blaine smiled and blew his lover a kiss before turning back to his work,

**(End of flash back)**

A loud knock came on the door interrupting Blaine's fond memories before a girl walked in.

"You broke the photo frame again... why do you even still have that thing?"

Blaine took a deep breath trying to control his anger at the girl.

"Rachel! I have it because **I love him**, and I don't want to forget him." Blaine said this throw gritted teeth.

"And you think I do? Blaine he was my brother, mine! And guess what? You..."

"I swear Rachel if you say one more word I will rip your thought out faster than you can blink."

The girl moved away putting he hands up in defeat.

"Fine but I came in to tell you we start at school today ... you got 4 hour get ready."

The girl left out the door and Blaine sat there looking at the photo. Slowly he placed it on his desk and got off the floor heading to his bath room to get ready, as he stepped in to the bathroom he smiled at the scent...

It smells like him... it always does, **_oh, Kurt, I miss you my love_**

Blaine thought to himself as he looked back at the photo on the desk of a pale boy smiling as he hugged Blaine ... for the first time in a long time he cried over the pale boy he missed so much.

** (4 and half hours later)**

Blaine and Rachel pulled in to the school parking lot late for the first class thanks to Rachel losing her car keys, but they still bid each other good bye as they went different ways.

Blaine got to Ms. Wilson's room half way through the first half of class, he tapped on the door and smiled at her, she nodded before speaking.

"Okay class this here is one of the new students this year feel free to welcome Blaine Anderson, now if you could tell us a little about yourself?"

Blaine took a deep breath and spoke.

"Um... I like music, I live with my sister and cause my parents died when I was 3... So I guess I'm an orphan... that's about it."

Blaine shrugged at her when he was done, and she pointed to the desk close to the back where a pale boy sat with his head down.

"Thank you Blaine, you can take the seat next to mister Hummel."

**_Hummel...? Rachel's blood line..._** Blaine pondered on this as he walked over and as he was about to sit down he took a deep breath in and his eyes got wide.

**_I know that scent..._** Blaine thought about this as he sat down he then took the time to look over the boy as he looked at the back of the boy's head he felt like something was a bit off. He turned back to his book, several minutes passed before Blaine could feel someone watching him so he turned and smiled at the boy**_... Kurt!?_** His breath stopped, he just looked in to** those** eyes... the eyes he has missed for so long when he noticed he was being dumb saying noting so he broke the silences.

"Hi" Blaine let out the breath he was holding and waited for the boy as he did the same.

"Hi..."**_ Oh god he is blushing Kurt only blushes when he is upset or embarrassed_**, Blaine thought and before Blaine could stop himself he was speaking.

"Hey, you're fine no worries... okay?"

Blaine went to hold his hand and stopped and their hands brushed together and Kurt smiled and nodded. Kurt was listening to the teacher as Blaine was thinking.

**_'God it's him... well it looks like him fuck it smells like him... it must be him...'_**

Next thing Blaine knew was Kurt was talking.

"So um, my name is Kurtis you can call me..."

Before Blaine could stop himself he was talking again.

"Kurt, I'm Blaine. It is an honor to meet you, love"

Without thinking Blaine picked up Kurt's hand and kissed it and butterflies flutter in his stomach, Kurt smiled and looked away as a blush crept up his neck.

**_God I love it when he blushes _**Blaine pushed the thoughts out of his mind as Kurt spoke.

"We...we should get back to work." He said looking down at his notebook.

As they worked Blaine was fighting an inner battle...

**_He hates me! God I'm so stupid way the fuck did you kiss his hand you dumb ass..._**

The bell rang and every one left Blaine texted Rachel.

**To Rachel...**

Meet me 3rd floor Girls room ASAP!"

Blaine placed his phone away as he ran up the steps of the school staircase.

Blaine pushed the door open and walked in looking under all the stalls and Rachel stood there.

"Blaine why are we in here? **Blaine!"**

Blaine ignored her and locked the door before he looked at her.

"It's **him...** Rachel he is alive."

Rachel looked at Blaine confusion written all over her face.

"Are you on something ... its him... it's who Bladimir?"

Blaine breathed in and out a few times before looking her in the eyes.

**"Kurtis!** Its Kurt **I saw him** you can say I'm crazy but I know what I saw what I felt, what I heard and I know what I touched was his soft hand..."

Blaine started to breath heavy when he was done talking Rachel stood there mouth open then her eyes started to water.

"This is not funny Blaine... I know I might have almost crossed the line this morning but this is low..."

She turned away from Blaine and turned the water on, splashing her face.

"I'm not lying I saw him;** I talked to him."**

Rachel was mad now; she turned around and snarled at him as she threw her bag in Blaine direction.

**"How dare you ... I hate you Blaine you did this to me and you... you-"**

Blaine stopped her with a warning.

"Don't you dare Rachel! I don't need your shit too, I beat myself up over it..."

"No ...no I need this ... you killed him you took my baby bother and killed him now you are telling me he is **alive!** It's been **1000 years** Blaine..." She turned away from him ones more as the tears fell down her face.

"It's been a 1000 years of suffering... But I stayed I have not left you because I won't leave you alone in this piece of shit world... but for you to stand here and tell me my baby brother is alive ... that Bladimir, is where I draw the line..."

Blaine stepped closer and took the crying girl in to his arms as he spoke.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Rachel I'm trying to tell you somehow, some way either there is a boy with the same name and looks identical to your brother or he is alive ..."

Rachel pulled away and looked Blaine in the eyes, all she could see was hope and honesty.

"You really think it's him don't you?"

Blaine nodded as a tear made its way down his face. Rachel pulled back and brushed her hair back, she smiled and looked at Blaine with hope.

"Well... let's go and see if you're right."

Rachel unlocked the door and she stepped out a sandy blond tall guy ran around the corner….

**Was he listening to us?**

Rachel thought to herself as she took Blaine's hand after the boy vanished and smiled at Blaine as he spoke

"Rachel we can't tell him till he is ready"."

She rolled my eyes at him.

"I know dumb ass I'm not stupid."

They walk hand in hand down the hall till they reached the lunch room. Blaine stops and looks around and Rachel's breath gets caught in her throat when she see who Blaine is pointing at.

"Oh my god Blaine ... that… **That's Kurt**."

Blaine smiled at her and nodded and headed for the lunch line Rachel followed behind him not taking her eyes off Kurt scared he might vanish and might never find him again.

"So are we going to sit by him?" Blaine asked Rachel, she just nodded and took a deep breath before walking over with a smile on her face Blaine followed behind her and smiled at Kurt when he looked up.

"Hi Kurt"

Kurt nodded and smiled at him, and went back to his food Blaine was thinking this was going well then Rachel started to talk.

"Now, Blaine you, Tana, and I are going to go out tonight, because you know how you get. We don't want anything-OW!"

Blaine kicked Rachel hard under the table and glared at her.

"Hey want was that for?"

Kurt giggled, Blaine and Rachel looked at him in shock, Kurt then looked around before asking.

"So um... are you guys you know the new... V-a-m-p's in town?"

**_'What how the fuck does he know?'_**

Blaine thought on this while Rachel nodded and then spoke.

"Is that going to be a problem Kurt?"

Kurt smiled big and a blush rose on his cheeks as he shook his head.

"No, not at all. I think you guys are the coolest thing ever, well apart from my mom she's pretty cool."

Blaine let out a breath he was holding and smiled at Kurt as they laughed... Before long the bell rang and they all headed off to class. As Blaine and Rachel made there down the hall she stopped him to say,

"You were right ... either that is him or he is one hell of a carbon-copy."

Blaine smiled kindly at her pulling her in to his arms and kissing her cheek.

"You know I love you Rach... over the years you have been my only friend and you are so much like him."

Rachel smiled before placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek, patting his shoulder she blinked back tears.

"Well he is back so you don't need little old me any more now do you?"

Blaine face fell and he pulled her in to hug her again.

"Rach I'll always need you... you have kept the boy's at bay the past thousand years."

Rachel smiled and laughed as he turned to walk away she yelled back over her shoulder.

"Now that was only because until Kurt came back, the only person who could have you was me!"

Blaine scoffed.

"Nice one Berry... But I play for the other team."

He could hear Rachel's laughter as she left and Blaine smiled feeling things are finally going right...

Little did Blaine know that there was a blonde boy who saw everything and was not pleased at all…

**(Blaine's POV)**

I walked down the hall when I could hear singing as I looked in the class room I saw Kurt singing and dancing around.

"My god how I have missed that voice."

I was watching when someone coughed behind me. I turned and looked at the tall blonde boy.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

I raised an eye brow at him in confusion.

"Why are you following Kurt?" he asked once more.

**_He knows Kurt..._**

"What?" I said.

The British speaking boy shoved me into the wall.

"Don't Bull shit me Anderson. I heard you talking to that girl you know it's forbidden to tell anyone what you are."

My eyes got wide, this was Adam the one person I did not want to deal with.

"She is my sister I did not tell anyone so please if you would put me down so I can be on my way, Crawford."

He lets go of me and backs away before speaking.

"If I see you anywhere close to Kurt I will kill you myself... I know what you are, and be warned, you stay away from Kurt"

**_What is he saying... no he can't do that._**

"I have no clue what you're going on about but I am friends with Kurt and that's not going to change"

I turned to walk away when I arrow flew passed my head.

"What the fuck!" I said.

I whipped my head around to see Adam holding a cross bow.

"You will stay away from him **he is mine**."

My eyes widened, he did not just try to claim **my Kurt**...

"As if he is... he has no boyfriend and I won't stay away, you can't make me."

Adam dropped the bow and smiled.

"I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice. If you don't stay away I won't hesitate to hurt anyone and everyone you love... even Kurt."

I looked at Adam in shock, I needed to act fast, and he won't let this go easily.

I stepped back before running down the hall where I saw Kurt walking I pushed him in to the bathroom and locked the door. I did not even realize I was crying till I was kissing Kurt and when I pulled away I looked him deep in the eyes.

"Kurtis please listen and don't be scared... I... I'm leaving. You won't see me again for a long while, but I want you to know I have loved you for a thousand years." I said, looking at his eye, memorizing his features, my sweet Kurt.

There was pounding on the door before it flew open and Adam was there with the bow pointed at me.

"Wait for me my love." I whispered

With that I jumped out the window; for him, I'll stay way, if it mean he is safe I'll do whatever I have to, I stood against the lower ledge of the bathroom window, as I held myself up right from the pipe line, ranching my neck as I watched from window; Kurt fell to his knees and I could hear him cry out my name not **_Blaine _**but my full name and it broke my heart before I left and I sent Rachel a text.

**To Rachel…**

Don't ask but please stay safe and make sure Kurt is taken care of... I love you both oh so very much...

**To Blaine.**

What? Where are you going B?

**To Rachel.**

Home.

A tear landed on the screen of my phone as the text sent and I ran to the one place I knew would help... HOME...

A/N

Hey Every one is Sophia and GLEEK just want to ask you one simple question

What would you like to see come around next for the boys and every thing ... if we use one of your ideas we will let you know at the start of the chapter thanks and have a

B-E-A-Utiful day.

xoxo

Sophia & GLEEK


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Kill Him!

**Chapter 3: I'll Kill Him!**

After Adam stopped asking Kurt Question's all you could hear in the room was Kurt's sob's Adam kneeled next to him and pulled him up.

"Kurt"

He said softly as he tried to move the boy. When he said nothing and just sobbed Adam started to shake him.

"Kurtis come on baby."

Kurt stopped crying and pulled out of Adams arms turning his head away from him. When Adam tried to look around him he saw a drop of blood hit the floor. He turned Kurt around to face him and she saw Kurt's lip was bleeding.

Adam let out a gasp and then said with a venomous voice "That fucker bit you... I'll kill him."

Kurt's eyes got wide when he heard Adam say that and he pushed him away, and then yelled at him as he stood and backed away.

**"NO!"**

Adam was sitting there in shock when he went to move, Kurt moved away Adam looked around as he set the bow down and smiled at Kurt, trying to be polite.

"I'm just trying to help you Kurt, he hurt you and won't get away with..."

Adam was cut off by getting an unexpected slap from Kurt.

**"Fuck You!" **Kurt said as his hand came in contact with Adam's cheek.

Adam put him hand on his face and smiled, as he chuckled and looked up at Kurt. "Would be glad to sweet pea."

Kurt gagged at what Adam implied and his face had the look of pure disgust on it.

"No thanks, I'm good but you can leave me alone and Bladimir did not hurt me I bit" Kurt said

"Who?" Adam asked.

"My lip trying not to yell at you and-"Kurt explained not noticing that Adam was not asking about who bit his lip, Adam cuts Kurt off as he asks him clearly

"Kurt, who the fuck are you talking about?"

Kurt who was agitated snapped at Adam, as he said in a loud angry voice "Blaine! I'm talking about Blaine, he did not hurt me."

Adam nodded and moved closer, trying to place an arm around Kurt as he said

"I won't let him hurt you again it's ok if he did we will stop-" and then Kurt finally let out all his anger as he pushed Adam back yelling at him, not caring if anyone passing by could hear them

"**NO...He did not hurt me Adam and I want you to stay the hell away from me**."

Kurt pushed passed Adam as he did Adam grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the wall.

"Where do you think you going Kurt?" he said with a death glare.

Kurt tried to move out of Adams hold but he was too weak, and just succeeded in ripping his shirt.

"I'm going home now move." Kurt said, more annoyed at the fact he ripped his Marc Jacobs shirt.

Adam smiled as he kicked the door shut, with his foot while he said

"Tisk tisk tisk... Kurt we finely get time alone, we have been trying for a quite some time. Why don't you stay I'll give you a ride home?" Kurt spit in Adams face, but Adam didn't budge as Kurt replied back with a disgusted look at Adam

"Fuck you Adam I told you to stay away from me; I'm not your friend anymore."

Adam wiped the spit off his face. As he turned back to Kurt he grabbed his jaw turning his face to look at him. Adam was mad and you could see it in his eyes.

"So you will kiss and care about the damn blood sucker but not the man who has had your back for years...well fuck you Kurt cause I get what I want **and I want you**!"

Adam pushed his lips to Kurt's, Kurt tried to turn his head and failed as Adam still had a death grip on him. He started to cry as Adam licked at his lips. Adam step a bit closer pushing his body to Kurt's as he did Kurt lifted his knee up and kicked Adam in the balls, Adam let out a grunt and stepped back; giving Kurt the chance to run out of the bathroom and down the hall as he did he came head first with someone. He fell to the floor when he looked up he smiled as he thought.

**God you're a sight for sore eyes...**

"Kurt what happen?" Rachel looked down at Kurt as she reached out to help him up. As she did, Kurt launched himself in a surprised Rachel's arms and buried his face in her neck.

"God Rach! He just ... and I...and...And" Kurt mumbled not able to get a full sentence out to tell Rachel what happen.

Rachel pulled Kurt back so she could look him in the eyes.

"Calm down Kurt I have no clue what you're talking about hon."

Kurt looked back to see no one but wanted to take no chances so he pulled Rachel in to an empty room. As he took some deep breaths and calmed down he spoke.

"Blaine is gone. I don't know where and Adam has gone crazy he kissed me and ripped my shirt and I ran and found you and I'm just... I...I need my mommy!"

Kurt confessed as he cried. Rachel looked worried till he said he needed mommy and she tried to hold back her little giggle at how young Kurt was acting and she really did understand he was frightened but still could not stop the giggle that came from her lips.

"I...It's not funny Rach!" Kurt snapped.

Rachel stopped laughing biting her lip a little.

"I...I'm sorry Kurt I am just ... well let's just say your cute when you're like this, I am sorry I know your hurt."

"Sorry Rach but I play for the other team." Kurt said awkwardly.

Rachel laughed again and Kurt's face fell, he started to sob once more.

Rachel eyebrows furrowed and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she said "Oh Kurt please don't cry hon, I... I knew you were gay that's why I laugh I'm sorry."

Kurt stopped crying suddenly. "Wait how did you know?" Kurt asked in a shocked tone.

Rachel's eyes got wide as she turned away from Kurt, not understanding what to say.

**'Nice one Rach why don't you just tell him his past life why don't you?'** Rachel mentally kicked herself before turning back to Kurt.

"Sorry about that I just kind of guessed I'm sorry." She said.

Kurt shrugged and smiled. "Its fine but can you maybe walk me to my car so I can get home..."

She smiled and nodded as she opened the door she stopped to look at Kurt.

"Can you give me a ride Blaine has the car?" Rachel lied she left it at home and Tana took it.

"Yeah... um I do have to ask you something."

She smiled.

"Yeah what is it hon?"

She asked as they walked to the front of the school.

"Why is Blaine in my dreams?"

Rachel stopped as Kurt gave her a "you better not lie to me" look. Rachel took a deep breath,

"I have no clue Kurt." she shrugged.

He nodded before he pushed her against his car when they got to it he had a stake and held it to were her heart was, causing Rachel to go into shock at Kurt's actions.

"You can tell me or die Rach I have nothing that makes me attached to you and I want to know why the hell the boy who has hunted my dreams for as long as I have lived is here."

Rachel eyes got wide and she started to cry.

"Kurt please don't, I told him I would wait till you're ready... I-I c-can't Kurt."

Kurt pushed the stake a little harder in to her and Rachel let out a scream of pain, as she felt the stake on her chest.

"Tell me!" Kurt hissed at her.

"Ok just move the damn thing away from me and I'll tell you." Rachel cried out as Kurt threw the stake and stopped his hands from shaking. He was so scared but he would never say it out loud.

She took a deep breathed, and said "You're my brother."

Kurt was pulled out of his scared states and thrown in to **_what the fuck_** world. "What?" he asked clueless?

"I am 1000 years old Kurt. You guys, once a long time ago... you and Blaine, were lovers."

Kurt didn't panic instead he nodded and said with a sigh "Well that explains the old home and me in old clothes and. wait what? Are you telling me that I had a different life at one point?"

She nodded and looked at him.

"Then I would have an older sister and I don't so what's with that?" Kurt asked in realization. Rachel shrugged and looked at Kurt with nothing to say.

"Ok I'm going to stake you. Because you are a lying bitch! I'm done with this I just wanted to know why Blaine came here kissed me and then left." Kurt snapped at her

Rachel's eye got wide and she looked down at her phone, as she said "What was Adam doing here any ways? And Blaine kissed you?"

Kurt looked at her like she was nuts. "He was after Blaine I think. And yes he kissed me... Rachel I don't believe what you said but I do know that I care for Blaine and I just want to know he is ok."

Rachel nodded and looked down the street where she could see Adam walking off.

"Kurt I think we should finish this at your place, Adam is right over there." She whispered.

Kurt turned and saw him and looked back at Rachel as he opened his door for her then ran to the other side to get in and started the engine.

"Why do you need a ride? Can't vamps run like really fast?"

Rachel laughed as she nodded and smiled at him.

"I wanted to make sure you where ok, I care about you and I see you as my brother even though you don't believe me. Kurt I don't know how to explain it all but maybe there is a reason for you not to have a big sister, do you have baby sister Rose by chance."

Kurt pulled the car to a stop and turned to face her.

"How did you know that?"

She smiled at Kurt and nodded to the light that turned green.

"I'll tell you when we get to your place and don't worry about Bladimir he can take care of himself just fine."

Kurt nodded as he started to drive again he turned on the radio, as the song played Rachel smiled and started to sing.

"**Sha la la la la**

**Sha la la la la**

**You used to call me your angel**

**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**

**You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I love the way you felt so strong**

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here holdin' me**

**Brother I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here some how**

**My heart wont let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**Brother I miss you Sha la la la la**

**I miss you."**

Kurt pulled in to his drive way and turned to look at her as she song and a tear made its way down her face.

**"You used to call me your dreamer**

**And now I'm livin' out my dream**

**Oh how I wish you could see**

**Everything thats happenin' for me**

**brother I'm thinkin' back on the past**

**It's true the time is flyin' by too fast**

**brother I miss you I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here some how**

**My heart wont let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you Sha la la la la**

**I miss you."**

Kurt smiled as she song on.

**"I know you're in a better place, yeah**

**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**

**I know you're where you need to be**

**even though it's not here with me, yeah**

**Brother I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here some how**

**My heart wont let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you Sha la la la la**

**I miss you I miss you I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here some how**

**My heart wont let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you Sha la la la la**

**I miss you I miss you oh"**

The song stopped and Rachel wiped her eyes and she tried to smile at Kurt.

"First that was amazing and I don't believe you still... and Second you do know that's a love song right?"

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Kurt there is so much you don't know and that was just me try to say I have missed my brother so, so much… Whether or not you think I'm telling the truth I love you and you really did call me your angel. I never turned away from you sometimes I might have not been there but that's a story for a different time right know we should go in and help you start to trust what I am telling you."

Kurt nodded and stepped out of the car he headed in side and Rachel waited outside she could go in but she did not want to just go in without him saying so... so she stood there when Kurt finely looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Are you coming in Rach it is cold out there."

She smiled and nodded as she walked in closing the door behind her. She then noted photos on the wall and she started to cry when she came to one of Kurt and his parents at a gay rights movement.

"When was this taken?"

Kurt smiled as he looked at the photo.

"That was taken about two weeks before my mom found out she was pregnant again and two months after I came out last year. Dad wanted to show he loved me no matter what he said he had a deep feeling of regret that he needed to take me to the movement... so we went and it was amazing. Speaking of them, mom is in the kitchen and would like to meet my guest so if you would."

He made a hand gesture to the hall and Rachel stood there she looked scared.

"Kurt that's her and I can't face her please don't make me see her again."

Kurt gave her an odd look before he pulled her down the hall.

"Get over your problems Berry stop the game and meet my mom."

Rachel nodded and walked in to the kitchen and smiled at their mom.

"Hi I'm Liz Kurt's mother you... my god, you look so much like Burt's sister."

Rachel froze in place and said nothing. Kurt's eyes got wide as he turned back to Rachel.

"My god you do...Wait mom can I ask you something?"

Liz smiled at him and nodded as she went to drink her tea.

"Do I have an older sister I don't know about?"

Liz chocked on her tea as she looked up and set it down and cleared her throat.

"Um you would have had one... why would you ask I Prefer not to talk about it much."

Kurt nodded and sat down before asking what he did next.

"What was her name?"

Liz looked down as a tear left her cheek.

"I was 6 months along just found out we were having a little girl... and one morning I woke up blood every were... the doctor said there was nothing they could do and it was not my felt some times the baby just does not fit with your body in laments terms... her name would have been Rachel, Rachel B. Berry Hummel."

Kurt's eyes got wide and looked at Rachel she was crying.

"Wait mom B. Berry?"

Liz smiled and as she was about to speak Rachel did in a sad shaky voice.

"Rachel Barbra Berry Hummel. Isn't that right... mom?"

Liz eyes got wide and she stood up and backed away.

"How do you know that and why did you call me mom?"

Rachel turned to Kurt as she was still crying she spoke.

"Do you believe me now Kurt... or do I have to scare dad to. Or tell you Rose name is Rosie not Rose and her birth day is May 6th yours is the May 27th mine would have been."

"June 8th." Liz cried out. Rachel nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh my god you my little girl b-but... how?" she said with tears in her eyes as she walked over and pulled Rachel to her chest hugging her tight.

"Well that's why I'm here I'm over ... I'm old I'm a blood sucker you can say." Liz eyes got wide as she pulled away from her and looked at Kurt and back at Rachel.

"Adam is not here is he."

Kurt stood at that taking Rachel's hand and moving to leave the kitchen.

"No! He is not and won't be any time soon, know if you could mother I'm taking Rachel down to my room so we can talk."

He stopped and looked back at her.

"I love you mom." She nodded blowing him a kiss and smiled as she turned away to cry some more.

Kurt and Rachel got to his room and sat down she played with the end of her shirt and Kurt sat looking in this vanity.

"So talk" Kurt said this in a harsh tone. Rachel's face fell and she spoke with a sad voice.

"You know that's no way to treat your sister and um... do you want the long story or the short one?" she put her head down with her chin on her chest.

"First I don't care I just met you ill treat you how I see fit..."

Kurt turned to face her when she sniffed and started to cry.

"Awe come on Rach don't cry... I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'm just trying to take all this in and I am having a hard time with it ok?"

She nodded and smiled weak smile.

"Well long or short Kurt?" Kurt pondered on this for a bit before speaking.

"Whatever one get me to Blaine faster." Rachel let out a weak laugh.

"Well in that case either one cause you're not getting to him any time soon."

Kurt looked mad and turned away.

"Does everyone get as annoyed with you as I am right now... don't answer that... the short one please?"

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I am going to tell you and I want you to say nothing till I'm done got it?"

Kurt nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: I've Missed You

_**Chapter 4: I've Missed You.**_

Kurt sat there waiting when she finally spoke.

"ok well you know I'm a vampire, and you know I lived a 1000 years ago, with you... well you were set up to get married to a nice young lady till you told our father no, you were with Blaine, no one knew but me. Dad found out and told you to leave I try to stop him Kurt I did but he said if I was with you I could leave as well and... Well I was with a man and I did not want to lose him so I let you go. You moved, both of you Left to live a better life; it was then when the town found out about vampires, the Anderson family had took it in to their hand's and made a deal with the vampires, that as long as we supply them with blood they won't harm the town people. Every weekend you used to go to see him, one day he took you with him.. He was human Kurt... but I got married and after I married the man I loved, he let me go to find you that day I ended up at your home I came in to a dark house it smelled like death and blood; when I got to the kitchen Blaine was crying holding your dead body and there was so much blood, when I saw his face I realized Blaine had been changed into a vampire, I would have ran away but Blaine changed me so he won't be alone. And now here I am... Blaine and I are cursed to live forever."

After a long pause, Kurt processed what Rachel just told him, then he asked "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Kurt" Rachel said and nodded.

Kurt twisted his fingers in his lap as he asked "In my dreams I find Blaine somewhere laying there; I cry when I see him and I go to him but when I turn him over... I wake up, why?"

"I can't tell you Kurt that's Blaine's story to tell, what I can tell you is that after the day you died 100 years form then Blaine burned down the town and 900 years later we lived in different places only to come back and settle here in Lima." Rachel told him.

"Wait here as in Lima?" Kurt asked

"Yeah well it was not called that then it was called mettre l'amour (love set) It was founded by two lovers, scared to love each other their families hated one another so they ran away and thus was born love set."

"Okay... Why are you saying that I won't see Blaine, again?"

"Cause he does not want to be found Kurt. He sent me a text a little bit before I ran in to you saying he loved us both and to take care of you. Blaine's never left me before, Kurt. Whatever made him leave was something big."

"Rachel I need to find him he is my... well he is Bladimir and I need answers." Kurt said, standing up as he tried not to panic, not knowing where Blaine was even though he and Blaine had barely known each other for 12 hours.

"He told me he was going home." Rachel said.

Kurt gave her a confused look.

"Wait... this is home?" Kurt asked not understanding what Rachel meant.

Rachel's eyes got wide and she tried to fix her slip up as she stuttered but not convincing Kurt enough

"He, no we ... he could not... but he said that-No-"  
Kurt sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel if I where him I would never burn down the home I lost the one I loved in, where did we live Rach?" Kurt asked.

She sniffed a few times, and sighed as she confessed.  
"Over by the décès(death) falls"

"The falls?" Kurt asked, it could not be true.

Rachel nodded and was about to tell Kurt what it meant "the word means-"  
Kurt cut her off and shook his head as he said "No I know what that mean Rach, it's just there is nothing up there but forest no one goes there"  
Rachel smiled as she said

"That's what everyone thought it's about a mile from the lake it's has to be there were Blaine is"

Kurt stood up and straightened his shirt out, he walked into the closet and rummage through his wardrobe before he took out a pair of sweat pants and a Henley, and a spare pair for Rachel.

"What are those for?" Rachel asked when Kurt walked out of the closet.  
"There for us cause you are sleeping over and we are ditching school tomorrow to find Blaine. I have a feeling this is Adam's doing and if it is I will kill him Rach, if he hurts Blaine then so god help me Adam will never see the light of day"

She smiled at Kurt's defensive demeanor for Blaine and said, taking the sweat pants from Kurt.

"You know you're not much different from before except now you dress better but that's about it." She shrugged.

"So I wanted to strangle you most of the time back then?" Kurt rolled his eyes at her.  
Rachel laughed and pulled Kurt in to a hug.

"Yes and I would just smile and kiss your nose then tell you to grow up, little brother, I love you."

Kurt smiled and said

"I think I love you too Rach... as much as I can love a girl who claims to be my sister." They both laughed and got ready for bed.

The sun beam enters the room through the gap between Kurt's curtains, he opens his eyes as he tries to stretch his limbs he stops, finding that he can't move because there was a head resting on his stomach and girls arms wrapped around his waist, before Kurt could panic he relaxed realizing it was only Rachel. He tried sitting up and places a hand on her back trying to shake her awake, as he says

"Rachel come on we got to go, we have to go find Blaine."

He heard her groan, and her arms left his waist, she grabbed the covers and pulled it over her head as she mumbled sleepily

"Five more minuets mommy I don't want to get up."  
Kurt laughed.

"Rach if you don't get up now I will make sure if you audition for glee club I won't let Mr. Shue give you any solos"

Rachel jumped out of bed so fast that she ended up falling off the bed and face down on the floor.

"Ow... why are you so pushy? We don't have school"

"We have school, but we are skipping school to find Blaine"

He said and stood up, he tossed her cloths from the day before and said "There is a bathroom on the first floor go shower and we can eat... well I can eat, but I'll get you a blood bag from the outside freezer."

Rachel opened her mouth to ask why they have blood bags when Kurt spoke ones more.  
"Rach don't ask please."

She huffed as she marched up the steps to get ready when she was done she came out of the bathroom and came face to face with Burt.

Burt gasped when his eyes landed on Rachel and he said in shock "My God... You do look like my sister..."

Burt's eyes were wide and he was in shock when she just smiled and pulled him in to a hug, he couldn't believe what his wife told him was true, until now when that truth was hugging him as she said.

"I have missed you dad."

He looked at Rachel then Liz walked into the room and smiled. She then walked back to the kitchen with Rachel following behind him, she took out the blood bag and poured it out in to a glass for her.

Rachel smiled widely and took the glass, sitting down next to Kurt where Liz was placing a plate of eggs and waffles for him.

"Thanks mom."

Both Rachel and Kurt said together and Liz smiled, a tear made its way down her cheek as she pulled Rachel in to a hug before she spoke.

"I don't know what made this happen but I'm happy, and I'm glad to have my baby girl here. Now if you two would excuse me, I have to get ready it's my first day back at work and I need to call Ms. Hudson and see if Finn is going to baby sit for me again."

Rachel spit her blood in to the glass and some came out her nose she coughed, Liz ran over and grabbed a dish cloth.

"Oh my, are you ok honey?"  
Rachel nodded as she took the cloth Liz offered and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry it's just the name shocked me is Finn this lady's husband?"  
Liz gave her a look and laughed.

"My dear no, Finn is her son he is a senior at school with you guys but he gets away with skipping one's in a while to baby sit for me."

Rachel was pale as she nodded mindlessly and Kurt noted this he smiled at his mom, when she left the room.

"Rach are you ok?" he asked turning to face Rachel.  
She nodded again and drank the rest of her blood before she looked at Kurt.

"If you are done we should get going before it gets too late I don't want to have you close to Blaine if it's late and he has not been eating."

Kurt raised a eyes brow and asked

"Why is that?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks for the sink where she washed the glass and kicked her-self again for saying what she shouldn't have.

"He... sometimes can't handle his blood lust and I don't want you to get hurt."  
Kurt laughed, Rachel glared at him and asked

"What's so funny?"

Kurt shook his head putting a hand up letting her know to wait a second.  
"Ok... sorry I just think its funny because it would hurt him more than me well at least till next week when my shot is due to be redone."

"Shot?" she asked cluelessly.

Kurt nodded and explained.

"Some family have the means to pay for a shot that they get once a year, for protection from vampires, if one of you bit me my blood is like poison they wouldn't even get the chance to swallow it down because they will fall dead or, in a lot of pain at least, I take a half dose cause my body can't handle a full one. But I'm not getting a new one this year you can only get them for so long till your body need's them or it can kill the taker as well as the biter. I'm sick of taking them; mom and dad said when I was 16 which I am I can choose if I want it well I get my shot two days before Halloween and this year I'm not getting it."

Rachel nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"if I get it this year I have to get it ever year after that I'll be dependent on it and in the end it will kill me so if I get bit and killed that way so be it I don't want to have a shot every year of my life anymore"

She nodded as they both put there dishes in the sink and walked outside Kurt walked over to his car and Kurt stopped to look at her.

"What?" she asked.  
He just gave her a lifted eye brow.

"Don't you think me running us there would be faster?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Yeah but I think it would be smarter to take my car. Thanks to Adam you have to be low profile, and he probably is after me too."

Rachel nodded and in a flash was sitting in the seat next to Kurt with a big smile on her face.

"God I would love to run that fast." Kurt said as he sat down in the car.  
She shook her head before she spoke.

"Yeah but living forever sucks everyone around you dies and you can never stop it. You may think it is cool but it is hell."

Kurt laughed as he pulled out of the drive way.

"Whatever you say Angel, whatever you say."  
Rachel smiled a big smile as she bounced in her seat.

"Why are you so happy, Berry?"

"You called me angel... I really have missed you Kurt."

Kurt let a tear leave his eyes as he drove... finally they pull up at the path that led to the falls.  
"Damn it's beautiful." Kurt said in awe.

Rachel nodded and looked over to see the path made of rocks that lead to the falls just past the lake, Kurt and Rachel were about to walk but they heard a car door slam behind them, they turned around to see it was Adam.

"**KURT!**" he yelled.'  
Both Rachel and Kurt's eyes got wide as Rachel stepped in front of him and whispered

"Kurt takes the path over there when you come to a tree with tow trunks making a V, take a right and keep going you'll find your way, I'll stay here and take care of the dumb ass over there, you go find Bladimir and get him to help"

Kurt nodded and he took off Rachel lunged at Adam, Kurt could hear them as he ran into the forest.

"**Get out of my way Bitch.**" Adam yelled as he was tackled by Rachel.

"**No!**" Rachel screamed and she was kicked off from Adam, and was knocked to the side, as he got up and reached for his gun, he had dropped.

* * *

Kurt was panting as he ran as fast as he could with determination, he could hear a scream and then a gunshot, Kurt stopped right there, his heart beat fats as he tried not to panic, but then his panicking stopped when he heard a voice, a sweet melodic voice singing not so far away from where Kurt stood.

**Don't know where the sun went, **  
**When you went away **  
**When my eyes can't see you**

He stepped forward and was near the lake now, he looked around when he heard a branch break he looked up and then down watching his Bladimir walking with his back towards Kurt, and Kurt didn't know what else to do then to start singing along with Blaine.

**You didn't say goodbye pass me by **  
**just so I could see you (noooo)**

Blaine spun around in shock and his gaze soften when he saw Kurt standing there staring at Blaine in awe

**One last time to tell you, **  
**that somehow I miss you.**

Blaine was there in a flash, he looked at Kurt and lifted a hand to place it on his cheek, as he looked into the bluish-green eyes singing along with Kurt's tenor voice.

**But I missed you bet you see right through **  
**I'm just putting up a mask to hide from you **  
**I have missed you, but did you missed me too **  
**Cos worst I have to hear those words from you **  
**So say it now please,**

Blaine sang the words of the next line as if he was trying to tell Kurt how he felt, almost begging him to know how he felt.

**I've missed you..." **  
**I hoped you prayed each day why you were away **  
**That someday I'd see you **  
**So I forgot that you'll be back, **  
**now you're back Do I wanna see you? (Noooo) **  
**Cos you made me a stranger, **  
**that you don't remember." **  
**But I missed you **  
**bet you see right through **  
**I'm just putting up a mask to hide from you **  
**I have missed you, but did you missed me too **  
**Cos worst I have to hear those words from you **  
**So say it now please**

Kurt sang the last part in a teasing smile as Blaine blushed as he hugged him and they sang together.

**I've missed you (I've missed you.)**

Blaine pulled away and looked Kurt in the eyes again tears gone and a stern look.

**"If you think I'll stay forever **  
**Think again cos no, not ever! **  
**I can only wait for so long **  
**I can't keep hold, holding on... (Noooo)**

Blaine dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder as he said, bringing his arms around Kurt and clutching his back as he sang pouring his heart out to Kurt.

**"But I missed you bet you see right through **  
**I'm just putting up a mask to hide from you **  
**I have missed you, but did you missed me too **  
**Cos worst I have to hear those words from you **  
**So say it now please,"**

Kurt smiled at him and song softly, running his fingers into Blaine's hair, he whispered those words into Blaine's ear

**I've missed you**

Blaine pulled looked up and whispered

**I've missed you**

Blaine put his hand on Kurt Cheek as they both song softly and cried.

**I've missed you...**

The music slowly died out as they looked in each other eyes. Kurt broke the silent with a sob.

"Shhhh" Blaine tried to calm him down as he pulled him close.

"**Why!**" Kurt yelled as he pulled out of Blaine's arms.

"What?" Blaine asked shocked at Kurt's action.

"Why did you leave Bladimir?! why?" Kurt yelled covering his face in his hands he fell to his knees in tears.

"To protect you and Rach... to keep you safe my love." Kurt stopped sobbing and looked up at Blaine with sad eyes.

"you left and he hurt me you leaving was not saving me ant grief. For year's my whole life I have cried over the man in my dreams, and then one day you show up kiss me and run... I'm angry Blaine you just left me there with him." Kurt said sharply.  
Blaine kneeled next to Kurt and pulled him in to his arms.

"I won't leave again not if it hurts you. What did he do to you my love."

Kurt looked up in to Blaine's eyes as he said this.

"He kissed me is not for you he would have stolen my first kiss."

Blaine's eyes darkened, he didn't want anyone to touch his Kurtis; he pulled Kurt more in to his lap and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Kurt you don't have to love me back but I won't let anything happen to you from this point on so help me if I do ill throw myself in to a stake and end my life."

Kurt shot up and pulled Blaine face in to his hands as he cried out to him

"No Bladimir no I love you please don't ever say that please... please!"

Blaine looked at the boy with so much love and adoration, eh cupped Kurt's cheek and then brought the boy's face closer to him, Kurt went on instinct and he grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him into a kiss. As soon as their lips me it was like their bodies had been ignited with fire, the flames of their loved burned in their kisses, alternating form hesitant at first but the needy. Kurt found himself that he just could not get enough of Blaine, he felt the urge to just melt in Blaine's arms and let him have his way with him. He began to lean back and pressed his back into the leafy ground with Blaine on top of him, Kurt moaned when Blaine pushed his tongue into his mouth, loving the dominance and over powering feeling he was getting form Blaine as the vampire's hand roamed his lovers body, Kurt bit Blaine's lip and sucked it into his mouth, his hands tugging at Blaine's curls, Blaine parted their lips and moaned Kurt's name, snapping Kurt out of his lust filled haze, he sat up and cursed, realizing what he forgot to do.

"**Fuck Rachel!**"

Blaine looked at him in a confused way, trying to compose himself after that make out.

"What about her, sweet heart?"

Kurt started to cry again, shaking his head side to side as one word told Blaine everything he needed to know.

"**Adam!**"

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the wait really i am hope chapter 5 wont take as long pleas Read Rate and Review we love you all so much ... Xoxo Sophia and GLEEK.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding the Truth

Blaine's eyes got wide as he let  
a low growl out of his throat and put a hand to my back.  
"May I?"  
He put his other hand out to ask  
to carry me.  
"S...Sure."  
Blaine picked me up bridal style  
and ran. In a flash we were by the lake and next to my car... there was blood on  
the ground. Not a lot but there was some.  
"Blaine where is she?"  
He walked over to the blood and  
touched it, then lifted his finger to his nose and smelled it.

"I don't know, Kurt, but this  
is Adam's blood. However, I do think Adam has her. There was garlic here and holy  
water ... we should get you home so I can go find her"

I looked at him like he was  
crazy.  
"As my friend would say 'oh, hell  
to the no!'. I am helping find my sister."  
His head snapped around to  
look at me with evil eyes.  
"You will go home Kurt. I  
will take care of this."  
I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the side of my car.  
"Listen here, Bladimir, I will go  
with you to find my sister and you will deal with it ... you don't scare me Blaine  
... if anything, I want to jump your bones but that's a different story."  
I stepped away from him opening my  
car door and gesture for him to get in.  
"This way, your carriage  
awaits, my dear sir."  
Blaine lifted an eyebrow at me and  
got in. I shut the door, got in on my side and started driving to my place.  
"So, Blaine... have you been  
eating or do I need to get you something before it's too late at night?"  
Blaine looked at me and smiled a  
sad smile.  
"I think I'll live without food  
for a bit, Kurt."  
I nodded and kept my eyes on the  
road.  
"Well, then I'll get you a blood  
bag when we get home. We keep them on hand for my uncle and we keep some others  
of my blood for medical reasons."  
Blaine said nothing till we got  
to my street.  
"I still think I should find her alone,  
Kurt I don't want you getting hurt."  
Nodding again I stopped the car and  
turned to face him.  
"Bladimir I understand you  
care but I don't know you. I know of you but I don't know you, how you think. You

know me. I may look the same and have the same life as the Kurt you knew but that does not mean I'm him  
I'm stronger then I look and I won't give up without a fig..."  
I was stopped by Blaine's lips on  
mine. As he pulled away he looked me in the eyes.  
"You never gave up then...  
we should wait till later to find her. It is getting late."  
I nuzzled my head in to the palm  
of his hand and closed my eyes, breathing him in.  
"Tell me what happened to me.  
Please. My dreams scare me and I just want to know what happened."  
Blaine eyes got wide and he  
nodded as he got out of the car.  
"Can we talk inside?"  
I walked to the door, opened it and spoke as I walked inside the house.  
"Yes, come in. My father is in  
bed, as is my mom and sister."  
Blaine's eyes changed. He looked  
mad when I said my father.  
"He is different this time", I assured him.  
"He loves me for who I am."  
The hate started to leave Blaine's  
eyes, as we got to my room and he sat down on my bed.

"So, spill Blaine. Tell me  
about me..."  
Blaine looked out of the window in  
deep thought before he spoke.  
"This is a long story and I don't  
know how well you will take it."  
I nodded my head when he said  
nothing, waiting for him to go on.  
"Okay, you asked for it... if  
you have something to ask then ask otherwise please just listen."  
I nodded and sat next to him, taking  
his hand in mine.  
"We met 1000 years ago on  
the market. You were the most stunning thing I had ever seen, Kurt."  
Blaine looked me in the eyes and  
all I could see was love and sadness.  
"We snuck around for the  
longest time till your father tried to betroth you to a young girl. You refused  
and then he walked in on us one night. He was mad and could not accept it. He said  
you were to marry the girl and end the foolish games with...'the town outcast fag!'..."  
Blaine made air quotes to the  
last part before going on.  
"You still said no. I left  
when he pulled a gun and you hated him for it. He pushed you and pushed you to marry her. We still saw  
each other but not as much anymore. One day he told you to marry or leave so you packed  
your stuff and found me on the market. You were a wreck, your face so red from  
crying, I was in shock and I hated your father for what he did. My mother and father accepted  
me for who I was, so I did not see why he was being so careless and mean... I  
took you with me that night after explaining to you that I worked with vamps and that you  
were to stay away from them. After you moved in, my parents got a new home a bit away,  
so we could live with each other and maybe start a family. Your sister always said  
she would have a kid for you... "  
I sat there, shocked but smiling,  
happy about the story but still did not get my dreams.  
"Our home was old, ran down  
but nice, really nice."  
Blaine took my hand as a tear  
made its way down his cheek **(wait, vampires can cry?)** I shook the thought away as I  
listened to him.  
"We were there 6 months when  
your sister sent word that she married and was with child. Kurt, you were so  
sent word two months later that she lost the baby and was coming to see you. We  
send back for her to hold off. We ... well, I had a meeting with the vamps and  
needed to had an exchange with them for the safety of the town. Shockingly, they still did not know

you lived there but your sister did not listen. There was a storm on  
the pickup day, I could not make it to the market to get the delivery, so I kept my distance  
from you a bit. I knew they would not be happy with the village, so I knew I had  
to ask for more time... well, they took from me what the town owed them but left  
me alive by a thread."  
Blaine stopped and I held his head as his shoulder shook as he cried harder.  
"Kurt I loved you ... I  
still love you and I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted this."  
Blaine babbled a bit and I  
stopped him with a sweet kiss.  
"Please, Blaine, tell me. What  
is in the past stays there. Nothing and no one can change how I feel."  
Blaine nodded as his honey-brown  
eyes met mine.  
"You found me in the kitchen.  
I woke from your cries. I knew it was you and I wanted to hold you, tell you everything  
was ok... Kurt, I was new, it was the lust and the change of it all... next  
thing I knew was my fangs came out and everything went black. When I opened my  
eyes again, you were cold and limp in my arms... I killed you, Kurt. I loved you so  
much but I killed you and I'm so, so sorry."  
Blaine was now sobbing as my eyes  
were wide in shock. I rubbed his back and had nothing to say. He looked at me with  
pleading eyes and I gave him a soft smile.  
"What about my sister?"  
Blaine's eyes got wide, then he  
let a small laugh leave his lips.  
"Well, she showed up a few  
hours later, looked at you and then at me and started running away. I stopped her and  
asked her to calm down. She was scared but so was I... I changed her, so I  
would have something of you left with me. She hated me for so long and I hated her... but  
I have grown to love her very much. She is a sweet girl and so much like  
you..."  
Looking at me, Blaine saw my face and  
quickly spoke.  
"Oh god, Kurt, not like that. I  
love her like a sister. My heart is only yours. So... is that okay for a story for  
now?"  
I nodded and smiled at him as I  
moved closer. I kissed his lips softly and placed my hand on his cheek. As I  
pulled away I smiled and spoke very softly.  
"I'm going to get you some  
food, so we can sleep and find our girl."  
With that I stood up and left the  
room. Once away, I let the tears fall **(Blaine had killed me... he was a  
monster but still I can't help the fact that I love him.)** I opened the door to  
the basement and pulled two small bags of blood out of the fridge and headed back up the steps.  
I stopped in the kitchen and set the blood bags in a pot of water set on mid  
for it to warm, pulling a large cup from the cabinet and a mug from the mug rack  
as his blood warmed. I got myself some warm milk and aspirin for my head.  
"Hey, Kurt, buddy, why are you up  
so late?"  
Jumping a bit I turned and saw my  
father standing in the doorway.  
"Daddy, sorry, I wanted warm  
milk and Blaine needed blood."  
My dad's eyes widened.  
"So, you and Rach found him, I  
take it?"  
I nodded sadly. He gave me a look  
that said 'spill'.  
"We found him but Adam took  
Rach. We are going to find her in the morning. If he hurt her..."  
"Kurt! If Adam hurts her, you  
tell papa bear and I'll handle Adam myself. I lost my little girl once, I won't lose  
her again... you hear me?"  
I nodded my head and he smiled as  
he came over and hugged me, kissing my head.  
"I love you get some rest an I'll  
see you tomorrow morning, okay, kiddo?"  
Kissing my dad's cheek I turned to  
the blood and took it out, a bit mad because it was too hot to give it to Blaine at the  
moment, so I drank a bit of my milk before adding more with a bit of cocoa. After  
that I could pour his blood and headed for my room. After stepping into the room, Blaine  
turned and licked his lips and gave me a smiled that melted my heart.  
"'Here, blood sucker, have  
some red life!' as my mom would say."  
He laughed and took the cup from  
me and when the warm blood met his lips he moaned and it turned me on to hear  
him so clearly.  
"God, this is good. Most of the  
time people just hand it to me cold in the bag. It's nice to have something warm  
for a change."  
I gave him a look and he smiled setting  
his cup down as he spoke.  
"I try my best not to drink from the  
person the blood comes from. I rather bag it or veggie it with animals."  
I nodded and took a sip of my  
hot chocolate. Blaine laughed and I gave him a look that clearly said 'what the  
hell'.  
"Sorry, you have some cocoa on  
your lips", he said this as he leaned close and licked my upper lip clean.

He moved my the cup from my hands setting it down  
before he put his hands around my waist and pulled me close looking me deep in  
the eyes. As he kissed me deeply I let a moan leave my lips...  
Blaine obviously couldn't help but reply with a groan himself and I suddenly noticed

how quickly I turned hard. I pushed Blaine down on the mattress so that he was beneath me

and I straddled his lap.

He looked up at me with lust-blown eyes and then pulled me down at the collar of my shirt to capture

my lips with his again.

Suddenly with that kind of speed that vampires had, he turned us around and was on top of me.

He started kissing along my jawline and my collarbone and I moaned again.

"Oh, god, Blaine... please..."

"What?" Blaine whispered and it made shivers run down my back. "Tell me what you want, Kurt."

I couldn't. I physically couldn't form the words.

My heartbeat was loud in my ears and I could feel the heat radiating off my body.

As Blaine kissed me again I could feel him smiling against my lips. His whole body was covering mine and his hands were

holding my hips. I was so aware of every single inch of my body where his skin touched mine.

His shirt had slid up and when we broke the kiss I could see the abs of his stomach and I felt them rubbing against my growing

erection.  
Embarrassment crept into my thoughts. God, was he hard at all? Was it just me? But somehow I couldn't care less.

I had never actually made out like this with anyone who was as important to me as Blaine was, so screw this, I'm enjoying it.

Blaine groaned when he felt my erection and I have to say that I have never heard a noise that turned me on that much.

It drove me insane, feeling his hands all over my body, feeling his lips on mine, feeling his body lining up with mine, the heat...

All of that drove me over the edge and with a shaky moan I came, unfortunately in my pants.

I stiffened and pushed Blaine away from me. He seemed confused as to why I did that but he let go of me and I wriggled out

from beneath him. "Oh god, oh god.." I whispered over and over again as I headed to the bath room and a blush started to

show on my face (I can't believe I just did that). I looked in the mirror an blushed more at my hair. It was a

mess and my clothes the same. Moving I felt it in my pants and cringed. After cleaning  
up and changed in to my Pj's I headed back to the room.  
"Blaine I'm sorry I left so fast.  
This all just..."  
I stopped dead in my tracks and  
looked around the room as a tear fell down my face...  
"No..."  
Blaine was gone.


End file.
